The Siverados
by medusa85
Summary: SessRin AU. Set in the 1800's the inuyasha and company are part of a gang called the silverados when the handsome cold leader encouters a beautiful girl and laters falls in love with her. On Hold!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so don't be mean. Sadly I don't own Inuyasha, but I hope that you guys like this story.

This story takes place during the 1880's and these are the characters ages.

Sesshomaru 22

Inuyasha 20

Miroku 21

Kagome 19

Sango 21

Rin 18

Andrew (OC) 24

Kim (OC) 19

As the train gained speed, two young women sat silently watching the cinerary go by. One was the daughter of a respectable family her name was Rin. She was a beautiful eighteen year old girl with olive skin, dark brown curly hair and greenish eyes. She was an optimistic girl, nothing kept her from being happy and although her father had died a few years ago, she always kept a positive attitude on life. Right now, the said girl was reading a romance novel, which another young woman interrupted.

"Miss Rin, you know that your mother has prohibited you to read those books. She says that they fill your head with nonsense." Kim stated.

Rin only rolled her eyes and looked at her friend, "Oh, Kim, please don't tell my mother. These books are the only things keeping me from dieing of boredom. Please promise me you will not tell."

Kim looked thoughtful. She was supposed to report anything Rin did to her mother, but Rin was like her sister. Kim's mother had been in Rin's birth and she was her wet nurse, and since Kim was only a year older than Rin they had grown up together and became very close.

"Oh, Of course, I won't tell Miss Rin." Kim answered after a few minutes. Rin squealed with delight and went back to her reading.

Kim smiled fondly at the younger girl and started to remember the time Rin started to learn how to read. It was actually her brother, Andrew, who was the one learning. Women were not supposed to be educated, but since he was fond of his sister and Rin begged him to teach her, he obliged. It wasn't easy, but he would sneak her into the room where his classes took place. Of course, there was a catch, once Rin learned how to read and write she would do Andrew's homework. She was delighted when Andrew got good grades. It meant she learned well.

Once she was old enough to go into town alone, she bought several romance novels. Once she read one, Rin couldn't stop. It became harder and harder to keep it from her mother. The moment her mother found out she was furious, but with time realized she couldn't stop her. Kim smiled at her memories. It had been hard to convince Mrs. Yumiko, but they had finally persuaded her. It was at a great price though and Rin didn't know what she was given up to have her books.

'We are going towards the house of her future husband and she doesn't know. Should I tell her or should I leave her clueless.' Just when Kim opened her mouth to tell her best friend about her fate, the train started to slow down and screams were heard from behind.

"The Silverado's" was heard over and over from the passengers.

Both Kim and Rin looked at each other. Kim had a horrified expression and lean over to a surprised Rin and said "Miss Rin, please stay quiet. There's a legend about these men. They say that if you look at their leader's eyes he steals your soul."

Just when Rin was going to retort to her friend, the doors to the back of their compartment opened. First, came in a man not taller than 5'8 with sun kissed skin. He wore dark brown gaucho pants (you know cowboy pants like the ones in the movies) a white, worn out, long sleeve shirt with a brown vest on. The lower half of his face was covered with a red bandana and a hat adorned his head. The odd thing about this young man was not so much that he held a gun in each hand, but the color of his hair and eyes. His hair was white and his eyes were a golden color.

Next came a woman about 5'5 in stature. Even though she wore a black bandana over her face, she mesmerized all the men. Her outfit was a dark brown sway skirt that was split on her right side to allow movement. Her white corset out lined her curvaceous body and her curly black-blue locks framed her delicate face. She looked fragile, but her blue eyes showed that she was strong and dangerous.

Lastly, a tall man walked in. His pose was very different from the other two; he looked calmed and he seemed to glide through the isle looking at people in the eye making them squirm in there seats. Once in the middle of the compartment, he spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, if you would please deposit your valuables into the bags my friends have, no one will get hurt." Every one looked horrified, but complied with his request.

Rin noticed that the tall man looked similar to the other one, yet they were too different. This man seemed to be about 6'1 his long hair reach behind his knees, and his eyes look an amber color instead of gold. His eyes were cold instead of jovial. The shorter man looked to be nervous and excited all at the same time, but he looked as if he was just walking and talking to a stranger in the street, no emotions showed on his face. He wore a similar outfit than the other, but he wore all black.

Rin stopped looking at the tall man when the young woman stopped in front of her. "Come on, I don't have all day, give me what you have."

"I don't have anything with me, ma'am," but her answer was not good enough because the young bandit reached for Rin's breast and tore a silver pendant. As a result, Rin's protest was heard though out the compartment, "Please, it's not as valuable as the other things you have collected and it's my only memory of my father, you can't take it away."

At hearing the protest, the leader walked to where Rin and Kim were seated. His rich deep voice cut through any argument Rin was going to make, "What are you doing?" his voice was directed not towards his comrade but to Rin. Kim was petrified that they would harm Rin and answered for her "It was her father's last gift before he past away. It is her greatest treasure not because of its value, but for its meaning," by the time Kim finished Rin had began to sob.

Their leader looked at Rin for the first time and saw that she was crying looking at the pendant with longing. 'She's beautiful' He thought, and looked at her from head to toe. Her curly brown hair frame her heart shaped face, her olive skin glowed with the sun behind her and her pink luscious lips looked ripe and ready to eat, and her peach dress hugged her in all the right places, but what captivated him the most was her eyes. They were looking straight at his. They pleaded with him to let her have her father's pendant; the pain of loosing something so sentimental was shown clearly, but he also looked at the innocence she seemed to have something he had not seen in anyone except a child. Her innocence made him want to laugh, but he restrained himself. For some reason, he liked it and surprised himself by looking at the female standing next to him and said, "Leave it." That's when the third member of their party came back front the back of the compartment and a gunshot was heard. All three looked at each other and that's when they bolted out of the train.

A/N: Hey guys if you haven't figure out who the bandits are well its Sess, Inu and Kagome. Sango and Miroku will also be in the gang and will appear in the next chapter. Please Review and I will make it worth you while.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey guys I always dream that Inuyasha is mine, but sadly he doesn't (I do prefer to own Sess, but Oh, well what can we do!).

One more thing a reviewer asked if this story was inspired by the spanish soap "Los Plateados" and well it is, but since I have to work I have only seen four episodes. Which sucks because it seemed that it was a really good one :sights: work can suck at times.

At the front of the train, a man of 24, by the name of Andrew, heard screams from the other compartment where his younger sister sat with her maid. He looked outside the train window to reveal a man and a woman mounting horses. The man held two spare horses and the woman held another. He knew who they were by the way they dressed. The man dressed in gaucho pants and a long sleeve shirt with a vest, his face, as well as the woman, was covered with a bandana. His hair was held back into a ponytail ending at the back of his nape. The woman sat tall in her horse, her long, straight, dark brown hair danced with the wind, and her brown eyes were alert to every movement around them.

Andrew pulled back inside the train, looked around and signaled to two men near the front.

"Captain, what is going on," one of the two man asked once they reached Andrew.

"The Silverado's are on the train, but two of them are outside. We're going to get the ones that are outside so they don't have a way to escape." Andrew drew quiet as they reach the end of the compartment and signaled to one of his men to exit toward the left and the other to follow.

His plan was simple: his two men would go around the train; one would come out of the right, one on the left and he would be in front of them taking them by surprise. Ten minutes had passed when Andrew heard a gunshot and he leaped from his place between the compartments trying to land on top or near one of the criminals. He landed on the hard dirt, and when he looked around what he saw was not something he was expecting. Both of his men were standing to the side with their arms raised in the air, unarmed. He noticed that the male bandit held his men prisoners, but there was no sign of the female, that's when Andrew decided that she had left him there to deal with the soldiers by himself.

Thinking quick, Andrew drew his gun and pointed it to the man. That's when Andrew heard it a horse snorting right behind him then a smooth velvety voice said, "I wouldn't do that Captain, not if you want your men to live."

Andrew turned around and realized that the female was standing right behind him with her weapons drawn at him. He had no choice, but to release his weapon and move near the other two.

A minute later, three worried eyes were focused on both the bandits and the soldiers.

"What happened, Roku?" asked the shorter of the two males.

Roku, the young bandit, winked at his comrade and said "Hey, Inu, don't worry, we have it under control. They tried to sneak up on us, but taijia (sp?) here caught up with their plan and we caught them. You would thing that being feds would make them a little smarter uh?"

"Shut up, Roku and let's get out of here" the leader of the gang said while mounting his horse.

Inu shot him a dirty look and wiggled his eyebrows, "Hey, we weren't the ones checking out the passengers."

The others knew that if they didn't put a stop to Inu's teasing there was going to be one angry leader and they didn't want that especially in the middle of their escape.

That's where Miss Miko intervened, "Inu, just drop it. What should we do with them, my Lord?"

' We have got to change these stupid code names.'

But his highness was not paying attention, he was looking at the window where he knew the enticing woman was.

"My Lord! What should we do with them?" taiyia's question snapped him out of his thoughts and he rode near the window.

Back to Rin

Rin watched the bandits run out of the compartment when a gunshot was heard. Rin's expression changed from happiness that her pendant was not going to be stolen to one of horror. Her brother, Andrew, was a captain in the military and he obviously would have found out that the Silverado's were robbing the train. After all, there were screaming women and children. No doubt, he went to do something and either her brother was hurt or one of the bandits. A minute passed and curiosity got the best of Rin, she had to know if any one had gotten hurt. She turned from the end of the compartment to the window next to her and slipped her upper half outside the small window. She took a relieved breath when she saw that her brother was off to the side of the train with his hand in the air while the two soldiers he had come with were next to him. One was clutching his arm. Obviously, that gunshot was not wasted; it had saved the rest of the bandits.

Rin watched as the bandits exchanged some words. She found out that the leader of the gang was referred to as Lord.

'Weird, but I can see why.' Her thoughts were interrupted by the Lord himself; she had not notice that he rode up next to her window. Their eyes locked for a few seconds then he touched the tip of his hat with his thumb and forefinger and dipped his head forward in a silent 'goodbye.'

He rode to his men and ordered them to leave the soldiers and rode west where within a few minutes they disappeared into the hills. Her eyes lingered for a few moments remembering how handsome the leader had looked riding away from her; it was just like in her novels. Maybe one day they could meet again, but for now she would just dream about those golden eyes that captivated her mind and unknowingly her soul.

"Rin, are you alright? Did you get hurt?" Andrew's baritone voice broke through the commotion. Rin could barely tear her eyes away from the west to nod at her brother. "Good, now get inside. I am going to see how long it will take to get this thing moving again."

A/N: Thank you to all who have read this story. Please Review so that I know if you guys liked it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

As the sun illuminates the sky with its brilliant colors of red, orange, purple, and blue five figures ride west. Four of them, happy at having such a plentiful day, the other, lost in thoughts about a young woman who he met. He could not shake the image of her innocent round dove like eyes, her soft pinkish lips nor the way her eyes reflected sadness when he had ridden off with his companions. His thoughts were interrupted when they arrived at their destination, a large cave that they had found when they first arrived in California. The cave was large enough to hide their horses and give them living space. It was a perfect hiding place because it was far enough from any town and the feds would never find it because there were no roads leading by. Once inside, they dismounted their horses and fed them. They had to get rid of the jewels; they had to sell them as soon as possible so that they didn't give the feds time to report them.

"Inuyasha, see what the bags contain," ordered Sesshomaru. "Sell the valuables; keep about ten percent of the profit. Then, give the rest to the villagers. They'll need it."

Inuyasha turned to see his brother and nodded, "Alright. Miss Miko, will you accompany? It is a long lonely ride."

She only grinned wide and nodded.

Sesshomaru had envied his brother for some time now. Inuyasha had found a great mate and he was much younger than him. He remembers the day they came upon her like if it was yesterday. His brother had fallen for her at first sight. But stubborn as he was, he had denied it for a couple of years.

Flashback

They had been traveling for a few days, going from town to town looking for a job so that they could feed themselves, but found no luck. They had stopped in the town square to rest before moving to the next town. When a local merchant started screaming,

"Thief! Thief! You little bitch; you're going to pay for that, one way or another." By the time the two brothers had reached the commotion a crowed had gathered, and it was difficult to get through to where the action was happening. After, a few minutes of pushing and shoving both brothers had a front seat view. What they saw was not what they were expecting. There, in the middle of the crowd, stood a man of about 6'2 and 300 pounds holding firmly the wrist of a young girl, no older than sixteen trying to run the opposite direction.

The merchant smirked at the crowd, "She tried to steel some beef and now she must pay."

The crowd cheered when the man grabbed his leather whip and a rope. He tied the girl's arms together to a wooden pole holding his booth together. The girl had not spoken and her face had been covered by the curtain of hair that hung loosely and greasily from her face. Finally, after the crowd had quieted, the girl's raspy voice was heard,

"Please, don't beat me. I haven't eaten for days. My family . . ." but that was all she was able to finish because she broke out into sobbing. The merchant laughed loudly and told the crowd that it wasn't a good enough of a reason. At the merchants laugh, the young desperate girl turned her head towards the crowd for someone to help. First, she looked right, but no one would meet her eyes. Then, she turned left and scanned the crowds until she looked to the people right in front of her. An angel stared at her. His eyes the color of the sun and his hair glowed around his godly features, but wait there next to him was another angel except this angel was taller and looking at the merchant.

'Would they help her? Would she be saved or were they angels of death taking her to a better place than this hell hole?'

Inuyasha did not know why no one would help the young girl, but once he had met her eyes something inside of him felt differently. 'I have to help her, no matter what' he thought.

Unknowingly to Sesshomaru, his younger brother had been slowly becoming more irritated with the situation especially when the merchant started to describe to the girl what he was going to do to her. The gasp that was emitted from the girl after the merchant had kicked her in the ribs was all it took for Inuyasha to snap. His eyes were turning red and his aura started to change. Sesshomaru senses were starting to go wild. His brother was changing into full youkai; he needed to do something fast. Sesshomaru hit the merchant in the ribs with his fist; then, kicked him in the chest. He turned around to his brother.

"Inuyasha, cool down, grab your lady friend here and let's go, now!"

Inuyasha was trying to control his demon blood when he heard a moan from below him. The girl had passed out still tied to the post. Inuyasha did not think about anything else but the girl. He used his claws to cut the ropes and lifted the girl into his arms. He noticed that she hung limply and was hardly breathing. He looked towards Sesshomaru and gave him a worried look

"Sess, I don't thing she'll make it."

"Don't worry Inu, now let's get out of here."

End of Flashback

Sesshomaru grinned at the memory. 'Yes, Inu, had fallen in love when she had looked at him in the eyes'

They had run with the young girl into the forest outside the village and traveled until dark. Sesshomaru had gone to hunt because his brother did not want to put the silly girl down. It had taken a couple of weeks, but Inuyasha's persistence paid of and the girl had gotten healthy again. They later found out that she had lost her parents a few months before they had rescued her, and had been wondering aimlessly, hungry, thirsty, and scared. Since that day Kagome had join them.

Sesshomaru was not pleased that she had tagged along, but after seeing how she and Inuyasha could get into heated arguments and most of the time she would win, he decided that she wasn't that bad. Since, Sesshomaru has enjoyed the way the petite girl could make his brother nervous and act like a fool. Inuyasha mated with Kagome when she was eighteen and he nineteen. Since that day they've have been fewer arguments between the two, and have been very happy loving each other.

Smack

'Now those two are something else' bemused Sesshomaru.

"Miroku, stop grabbing Sango in inappropriate places, and give the horses some water. Sango you can start making something to eat and I'll start the fire."

It was a few hours later that both Inuyasha and Kagome returned with a few gold coins and grins spread across their faces. "Hey Sess, the villagers said they were thankful for the money we gave them, and that if we ever needed help, to go to them and they would do what they could."

A/N: I'll give you some background information of the other members in later chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

It had taken an hour to restart the fire that projected the train forward, and all were tired and emotionally exhausted; some were still talking about The Silverados and their members. Rin however was not thinking of how scary it had been she was thinking about how handsome their leader seemed. She knew half of his face was hidden, but still those golden eyes were beautiful, they hid all his emotions, yet deep inside she understood his reasons for hiding them. He was afraid of what people might do to him after knowing that he was not as cold hearted, as he seemed.

'Perhaps' Rin mused 'he sees emotions as a weakness.'

Rin knew the man behind the cloth was someone she could love and just maybe he would love her back. Her mother always scolded her about having such fantasies, but it was all she knew to pass the time. Her mother had always been overprotected never letting her out of the ranch, or letting her talk to anyone else expect Kim and her brother. Kim was an excellent friend, but she too had not seen a lot of the world.

An hour and a half later the train arrived at their destination, Rin, was roused from her thoughts by Kim and slowly climbed down the train to be greeted by her brother, mother, and three soldiers. Andrew told them that he had to stay and report the attack. The soldiers were going to escort them to the Miasma Ranch where Naraku would be waiting for them. Rin was excided she had not seen Naraku for a long time. Naraku had been a good friend of her father always bringing her and Andrew presents. He would always buy her dresses, toys, and once he bought her a pony. What girl would not love a man like him? She considered him an uncle and loved him to death. So, when they arrived Rin jump out of the carriage and ran to Naraku and hugged him just like when she was a small girl. Naraku smiled at her and hugged her back thinking that she had accepted her arranged marriage to him, but her next words wiped that smile from his handsome face

"Uncle Naraku I have not seen you for years how have you been? I was so excited when mother told me you were inviting us for the summer. I hope we are not interrupting anything you had planned."

"Rin, please call me Naraku. You have become a beautiful woman I am glad you have come. Now, you all must be tired," Naraku looked up and inspected the rest of his visitors. They looked anxious, tired, and pale, " What's wrong did something happen in your journey."

It was Rin's mother who answered him, "Oh, dear Naraku you do not know how horrible it was. I thought I was going to die; The Silverados attacked us, raided the train, and stole a lot of our valuables. If it wasn't for Andrew I don't know what would have happened."

"Oh, I am glad you are all fine, but where is Andrew?"

Rin rolled her eyes "Mother is exaggerating. They did nothing to harm us it was only the scare. Andrew stayed down town to report the crime and to give the list of the stolen items to the sheriff."

"Uncle don't worry. We are all right nothing to worry about. Shall we go inside it is getting rather late and I wish to freshen up."

"Yes of course, Kagura show our guests to their room, and make sure someone stay alert for when Andrew arrives tell him that I want to see him in my study."

Kagura bowed low to her master then turned to the guests and pointed towards the house "This way please," and let them towards the enormous house. Once they entered she turned first right and walked for about a minute then turned left until she came to a corridor where five doors stood. She walked to the first door and looking at Rin's mother said, "This will be your room anything you need so do not hesitate to ask my master told the staff that we were to make any commendations necessary to make his guests happy."

Mrs. Yumiko stepped inside her quarters and closed the door behind after bidding her daughter a good night kiss. Kagura had all ready stepped towards the third door on her right when Rin walked up to her.

"If I am to stay here what is that door there?" Kagura turned to where Rin had pointed and noticed that she was pointing at the door that stood between her mother's room and hers.

"That is the bathroom My Lady. I had forgotten that when you were younger you would stay in another part of the house, and if you are wondering your brother will be staying in the room in front of you."

Once Rin had slipped into her room Kagura led Kim towards the servant's quarters and told her not to be wondering around the house. Kim was no fool she had heard of Naraku's tempered and was not going to risk having his rage directed upon her.

It was well after midnight when Andrew arrived at Miasma Ranch, and although he was hungry and tired Kagura had insisted that Naraku was waiting for him in his private study. Andrew knew that he should not keep Naraku waiting so he put aside his hunger and went straight to see Naraku.

Andrew was no fool he knew what Naraku wanted to see him about and he wished with all his might that he might change his mind and so with a look of determination he knocked at the door and waited until Naraku granted him entrance. Slowly he entered and stood before Naraku. At first glance Andrew assumed that Naraku was not angered by knowing that his bride to be did not know anything about their marriage, but he had known Naraku for a long time and looked at his eyes and he was not disappointed to see anger radiating from them.

Suddenly, after a few minutes of awkward silence Naraku's velvety smooth baritone voice inquired, "How did it go with the sheriff Andrew? I did not expect that the Silverados would be attacking so soon after their last one, which was but a few days ago."

Andrew seemed surprised that Naraku had questioned him about the attacked rather than why he had not told his sister that their long time "Uncle" wanted to marry her, "I had to give much specified details to the sheriff, but other wise it was fine. Kagura told me you wanted to see me. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I think you know what about, but I will not make you suffer and ask you directly. Why doesn't Rin know that she is going to be marring me in two months?" Naraku's voice had hardened, "she keeps calling me uncle and I really don't like that."

"What did you expect me to do we have known you since we were small children and you were our fathers friend before he died." Andrew's voice had risen in volume "If I had told Rin she would have had refused to even come. She loves you, but her loves for you is as a family member not as a man."

"I see you were afraid she would refuse to come. Well, I guess it will take time for her to adjust to the idea. Well now that I think about it I believe your method was better. Here my servants can keep an eye on her after we tell her the good news. When do you think will be a good day to tell her? Hmmm?"

"The sooner the better she will have time to adjust," 'and maybe she will have enough time to be able to think of a way out' Andrew added in her thoughts.

The next day turned out to be a beautiful one. Rin had woken to the chirping of canaries outside her window their song vitalizing her for the rest of the day. She had breakfast with her family where she found out that Andrew had returned with out a scratch on him. Then, she borrowed a horse and had gone riding. The white long mane of her horse intensified the honey color of its skin. She rode him for a half an hour when she suddenly stopped; in front of her stood the most beautiful site she had seen in her entire life. A lake with the clearest water she had ever seen stood right in front of her, and around it where all sort of flowers. Rin was amazed at how they seem to blend together blue, purple, violet, maroon, red, pink and many other colors surround the lake and just behind the lake a mass of gigantic trees made it look as if it had come from the imagination of a ten year old.

She had hurried and dismounted she walked to the nearest tree and tied him to it. Rin had found a comfortable place in between the masses of flowers and laid there relaxed she had been so relaxed that she dozed off, but a snort from her horse a few minutes later brought her out of her slumber and turned to look at 'honey' their at a distance her horse honey colored skin and white mane reminded Rin of a certain bandit that she had met the previous day. His eyes had been the color of fleshly collected honey and his hair had been the color of a silver moon. 'He can't be real those eyes that hair how?' Rin had walked to her horse and led him towards the lake for it to have a drink. 'Normal humans do not have that color of eyes or hair. Perhaps he is a fallen angel who has lost his memory and now thinks he is human and those people tricked him to rob train, banks, and coaches.' Shaking her head Rin mounted her horse and heated back to Miasma Ranch. "Maybe mother is right I have been reading too much. Honestly, Rin angels do not fall from the sky, and are tricked to rob people."

Rin had arrived just in time to take a bath and be ready for lunch. It had been pleasant to eat with her family no one had screamed or had run out of the room, which was surprising. It had become almost a ritual that Andrew and her mother would have a fight and then one of them would angrily throw their napkins towards the table then hastily exit the room. Another pleasant surprise was when they had exit the dining room and entered the sitting area which was a spacious room with three large windows the colors of the room were maroon and gold 'tacky' Rin had thought, but paid no more attention to the room because she had noticed that they had unexplainably all fallen silent and now stared at her. In realization that perhaps they had asked her a question Rin face became bright red, "I am terribly sorry I was just admiring the room I did not hear what you were all saying."

Naraku smiled kindly, "It has been a long time since you were here. I was asking if you had a good time ridding your horse."

Rin nodded and turned to see that her mother had grimaced at her lack of attention. It was an hour later that Naraku had risen to his feet with a glass of wine in his hand walked to the middle of the room he cleared his throat and everyone paid attention to what he was going to say.

"Mrs. Yumiko I have always loved your family very much Ichiro and I had been the best of friends since we were small boys. It was a shame that he departed this earth so early, but since he is not here with us today I have asked you for your blessing and since you kindly given it. Now I must reveal my intensions to you," he had turned to look at Rin in the eye then moved to stand in front; his voice had lowered to just above a whispered when he said lovingly, "Rin I have watched you grow up to become a beautiful woman and I have asked your mother for your hand in marriage and she has agree to it. It three months time you shall become Rin Miasma." Naraku smiled obviously happy lifted his hand in the air then tipped his wine glass into his mouth.

Rin was shocked. She didn't know what to say she looked at the smiling face of Naraku her "Uncle" 'No' she thought her "husband to be" then to her smiling mother. 'Smiling is she happy, of course she is happy she gave her permission' to her guilty stricken brother, but seeing her mother smile like she was made her blood boil.

"Marry you! How? Why? How could you mother. He is. . ." Rin turned to look at Naraku "You are my "Uncle" old enough to be my father how could you think that I would marry you. Mother you never asked me about what I wanted why are you doing this to me?" Rin could not understand she deserved a chance to find some one of her own age or at least to have an opinion. Rin couldn't take it. It was too much for her. She bolted out of her chair knocking a surprised Naraku out of her way and ran crying her eyes out. She could not understand it her uncle wanted to marry her and her mother graciously handed her as if she were a pet that she did not want anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! I am so sorry I had not updated but I had school and two part time jobs, but now that I only have school and one job I decided that I was going to update.

**Just a friendly warning to those who have read the previous chapters I went back and change some things. Nothing major, but I did change how Sess is going to learn who Rin is. **

**_Last Time_**: She could not understand it her uncle wanted to marry her and her mother graciously handed her as if she were a pet that she did not want anymore.

Rin ran past her family successfully knocking over her so called uncle.

'Did her mother become mad? No!' Rin thought. 'She's just greedy. She has used all of father's money and now she is facing poverty and she is going to marry me off.'

Rin ran and ran, not noticing where she was going. The only thing she wanted was to get away from her family and that horrid ranch. She soon grew tired of running and found herself in a dirt road; looking around, she noticed that it was the main road from the ranch to town.

Rin knew she did not want to go back to the miasma ranch at least not for now, so she kept walking and after and hour and a half she finally reach town. She noticed that it had changed from the last time she had visited. Not only was there new people, but it seemed that most were merchants trying to sell different artifacts that they had created with their hands; several different stores were open. In some, people could buy food and in others, supplies like wood and paint.

Rin wanted to explore and see all the different things merchants had to offer, but fatigue from running and walking all the way to town caught up with her. Instead of exploring, Rin decided to sit at the edge of the running fountain that decorated the center of the small town.

It didn't take long for a young woman to approach her. She was a lady about her age and about three inches taller than her. Her reddish hair suited her fair complexion, and her bright green eyes made Rin smile at her until Rin heard her greeting "Hi, Rin, it's nice to see you again."

At that moment, Rin's smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of confusion.

"I'm sorry I don't know who you are."

The red headed smiled "Of course you do, it's me, Ayame."

At that moment, Ayame heard a squeal, then she was on the gound with Rin on top of her.

"Oh my god! I haven't seen you in eight years. How have you been? The town changed a lot! What have you heard? Is everyone from your family okay? Tell me, do you have a boyfriend? What is his name? What is he like? We have so much to talk about."

"Breathe, Rin, breathe! We have time to talk. First of all, I have been great as well as my family. It's been so long. I have missed you, friend."

"I missed you too, Ayame. So, tell me, what has been going on in your life?"

It had taken a few hours, but Rin now knew that Ayame's family was doing economically well, after a harsh winter. She also found out that Ayame had found the love of her live and had married him a year ago. She was happy and were planning to have there first child soon. Seeing her friend happily married, made Rin depressed knowing that she would never have a change to choose her own husband like her friend had. It had taken some persuasion, but Rin told Ayame of her engagement with Naraku. She had also told her about the young bandit that had stolen her thoughts, and by the time they had finished, the sun was setting.

"Well, Rin, it was nice to see you again, but I am afraid that I have neglected my duties as a wife long enough. If you like, you can come over to my place and from there we can send you off in a carriage back to Miasma Ranch."

Rin was about to accept the invitation when a deep baritone interrupted her.

"It will be fine, Ayame, I will take her home."

It was Ayame's turn to look confused. She didn't know who the young man was and was not going to let Rin go with a stranger, but by the way Rin smiled Ayame knew that it was okay.

"This is Andrew, my brother."

It had taken them a few minutes to say their goodbyes, before Ayame headed home and Rin walked away with her brother to a near by carriage.

"Did you know about this arrangement?" questioned Rin.

Andrew didn't know how to answer his younger sister. He knew she would be upset, but it was out of his hands, yet he told her the truth.

"I did, but, believe me, Rin, if I had a choice, I would not let you marry him. It was mother's idea that you take him as your husband. She thinks that if you marry him, then that you will have everything that you need. Well, economically. I understand that you don't want to, but a choice has been made and you must learn that not everything will turn out okay like in your novels."

Rin was shocked to hear her brother talk like that. "How can you think like that, Andrew? Should it not be my choice who I marry? Then, if I will not marry for love at least someone my own age." They had talked all the way back to Miasma Ranch without any closure.

Change scenery

Ayame had walked back to her home where her husband, Koga, was waiting for her outside.

"Ayame, is everything all right? I was worried. You took longer than usual."

"It's okay, darling. I just ran into a friend of mine that I had not seen for a long time. Her name is Rin and her family is forcing her to marry Naraku."

"What? Who would want to marry their daughter off to Naraku?"

"Apparently, her family doesn't know what kind of person he is. I do hope that they learn soon. Maybe they'll let Rin go."

"Maybe we should tell Sesshomaru that he should just kill Naraku. It could save your friend some trouble."

Ayame and Koga had talked about Sesshomaru and Naraku remembering the day they had met them.

Flashback

Ayame had thought to visit her husband at the shop they owned; little did she know it was going to be a bad idea. When she reached the small clothing shop, Ayame heard some argument going on. Being curious by nature, she entered the shop. She saw her husband arguing with a tall, lean man with long black hair.

"Like I said, Mr. Onigumo, I am not selling the shop. I am having some financial troubles, but nothing I can't handle."

In reality, Ayame knew that the shop was in big trouble, but knew her husband was too proud to acknowledge it to anyone other than himself and, of course, her. Onigumo eyed Koga and was about to threaten him when a red head woman entered the shop

"Is everything okay, Koga? I came to bring you lunch."

"No, Mrs. Wolf, everything is not okay. I was telling your husband that he is in deep trouble, financially speaking. I was offering to buy the shop out of his hands, but it seems that he has a great deal of faith in it. Maybe you can make him see that he should sell and try his hand at something else."

"I don't see why I should make him see anything. The shop is his and he can do whatever it is that he wants with it. You should know, sir that I support my husband in whatever decision he makes."

It was Ayame's reassuring smile that made Koga even more convinced that he was not going to sell now if only someone was willing to help him financially 'but who wou…'

His thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice near the entrance of the shop.

"He will not have to sell; I assure you that this shop is not financially in trouble. If only the shop has had a bump in a long road a head. I was looking to invest some money in this store, and if Mr. Wolf wishes we start making arrangements for a contract."

Ayame could not believe her ears. One minute, they are worried that they will loose the shop, the next, this young man appears out of nowhere to help them.

He was young tall and handsome. His face was pale and his eyes were void of emotion. 'Business man.' thought Ayame, 'but why would he want to help us?'

"I was going to wait and see what other options I had," the young man looked at my husband then at Onigumo before continuing, "But from what I overheard, Mr. Wolf has pride and honor in his work, and I like that in a business man."

Onigumo had smiled politely at the mysterious man, "And who might you be?"

The gentleman coolly answered, "My name is Sesshomaru Takashi. I have just moved here to an old ranch called the Shikon Ranch."

Onigumo did not seem pleased that this man had offered to help my husband, but it seemed that he was more than upset. He looked furious. We later found out that Onigumo was not a person to reckon with. We thank god that Sesshomaru had intervene and offered to help.

It was in later days that we met Inuyasha and his wife Kagome. It was amazing how quickly we bounded even Sesshomaru seemed less cold than at the beginning. Ten months later, they confessed that they were part of a gang called The Silverado's, and that their money was mostly from stolen goods. After, we had learn that they stole from the rich and helped the peasants; we helped them in what ever way we could and the loan Sesshomaru offered was not even to be paid back.

End of Flashback

It was a long day and finding out that her good friend, Rin, was engage to Onigumo made Ayame feel exhausted. Lying in her bed, Ayame made a resolution; she would help Rin in what ever way she could.

A/N Please R&R ! 


	6. Chapter 6

I only have to say a few words I am so sorry for not updating and that this chapter contains a lot of OCC dealing with Inu and Sess. Enjoy!

Last time: It was a long day and finding out that her good friend, Rin, was engage to Onigumo made Ayame feel exhausted. Lying in her bed, Ayame made a resolution; she would help Rin in what ever way she could.

After a restless sleep, Ayame and Koga set out into the west, hoping to see a close friend.

"Are you sure Rin was talking about Sesshomaru and not Inuyasha," Koga questioned his wife.

"Yes, she said that the bandit that captured her eye was tall and appeared to be the leader besides Inuyasha has only eyes for Kagome."

"Yes, that is true, but it doesn't sound like Sesshomaru."

"Well, if we didn't know him better, it would seem out of character, but I think that he is just like everyone else and is looking for someone that will love him; even if he doesn't admit it to himself. Maybe Rin is the one for him."

"Maybe, but, Ayame, don't get your hopes up; Sesshomaru is a cold-hearted bastard."

Ayame had to frown at that remark. 'Sure Sesshomaru did not show many of emotions, but if the saying "actions speak louder than words" can be apply to real life then he has proven himself a caring person. First, he helped them keep the shop running without asking for anything in return; then, they learned that it was him and his friends that stole from the rich and gave to the peasants. Now, if that didn't tell everyone that Sesshomaru was a nice person then what would?'

It took them a few hours for them to reach the cave in which their friends resided, but when they arrived no one would have believed what they saw.

After a good nights' sleep, Inuyasha was feeling rather happy. He had his beautiful mate and great friends and all though his brother acted like an ass Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru's reason for it, and didn't hold it against him, but it sure was fun making him angry. Determine in having some fun, Inuyasha marched out of his room and into the 'kitchen.'

There in the middle of the huge room, a fire was already roaring and the entire gang was waiting for breakfast to be ready. Sango and Miroku were arguing about his wondering hands while Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and opposite them, Sesshomaru was rolling his eyes at the arguing pair. It was then that Kagome looked up at her mate thinking how lucky she was in having Inuyasha in her life when she noticed a mischievous smile played across his full rounded lips.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "What are you thinking?" but Inuyasha's only response was to look at her, smile, then turned to his brother.

"Hey, Sess, what are you thinking?"

Sesshomaru looked at him with a grim expression and answered, "how much I want to kill you!'

Instead of looking scared, Inuyasha smiled. "No, that's not it. I think you are daydreaming about that girl that you met in the train. Too bad she doesn't know that underneath that bandana lies an ugly son of a …"

But Inu's comment was cut off when Kagome suddenly stood up next to him and smacked him in the back of the head while telling him not to be swearing. Then, Sesshomaru tried to grab his throat, but Inu jumped out of his seat and started running around the cave while screaming, "Sess has a girlfriend, Sess has a girlfriend! Hey, lover boy aren't you going to introduce us?"

Just then, Ayame and Koga arrived at the entrance of the cave and their jaws dropped when they saw Inuyasha running around the cave with a big grin plastered on his face while screaming about Sesshomaru having a girlfriend. But that was not what shocked them; it was the part where Sesshomaru was actually chasing Inuyasha swearing to the heavens that he was going to kill him. (I know so unlike Sess, but you have to admit that mental picture is so funny)

It was quite funny and everyone started to laugh. Once the laughs reached a certain tall silver-haired man, he stopped running to find that Ayame and Koga were already greeting Kagome, Sango and Miroku.

He turned to glare at the newcomers and ask them why they were here, but was interrupted by Ayame.

"So it was you? Ha! I knew it. See, honey, I was right it was Sesshomaru."

Koga only nodded and smiled. 'Well, I guess he isn't as cold hearted as I thought.'

Meanwhile, everyone else was confused as to what Ayame was talking about.

She smiled and sat down next to Kagome. "Do you have some coffee? Okay, okay I'm kidding! Yesterday afternoon, I was walking home when I noticed an old friend sitting at the town's fountain. She told me all about her life after she left town and the exciting ride back into it."

"I'm sorry, Ayame, but I do not see how this ties things with Sesshomaru's girlfriend, uh, I mean love interest, no, uh, lust, well, I just don't see the connection." Miroku stuttered because of Sesshomaru's glares.

"Well, Miroku, if you would let me finish, maybe you could 'tie' things together," Ayame responded dryly, and then continued. "It turns out that she was in the train the Silverado's attack, and being curious as to what you guys do, I listened to what she had to say. I didn't have long to wait before the good stuff arrived. It seems one of the female bandits wanted her father's pendant, and the 'handsome leader', her words not mine, let her keep it and ever since she can't stop thinking of him. Wow, Sesshomaru, I didn't know you were a charmer."

Laughter followed the last comment from everyone in the room except Sesshomaru and Ayame. Sesshomaru noticed and asked her after the laughter had died.

"There's more, is there not?" Ayame squirmed under Sesshomaru's gaze.

"Well, she was in town not to reacquaint herself with it, but because she just received news of her betrothal to her best friends' dad, who she called 'uncle', but wait there's more," she replied bitterly. "Her precious 'uncle' is none other than Naraku himself." Silence greeted her comment, and after some agonizing moments Kagome spoke.

"But he is thrice her age." This time Koga spoke, "Don't you see it doesn't matter what you or I think or who she is marring. It is not a marriage of love but of convenience."

"What do you mean, Koga?"

"It is simple, Inuyasha, her family's wealth is decreasing, fading fast, and they need someone to help them with it. My guess is that her mother asked for help from Naraku. Of course, nothing comes without a prize; he does need someone to produce an heir."

Sesshomaru processed everything in his head and realized that he had not yet discovered her name and so he turned to Ayame and without any emotion in his voice inquired, "What's her name?"

Surprised that they had talked about her all this time without knowing her name was amazing, she answered, "Her name is Rin."

"So, Sess, what are you going to do about this girl?"

"What do you suggest, Inuyasha? She is to marry another, it is none of my concern whether she approves of it or not."

'His reaction wasn't a surprise, Sesshomaru locked his emotions long ago and he seemed to have forgotten how to do anything else than be angry. Still, this girl, Rin, stroked something inside of him to have let her keep the pendant, and he listened to Ayame meaning he wanted to know about her, and all this thinking is making my head hurt' reflected Inuyasha.

On the other hand, Ayame and Kagome were thinking in a different aspect. "You know, I thought he would at least be angry at the possibility that Naraku would have someone to produce an heir with. Naraku is his most hated enemy!"

"You are right, Kagome, he should at least be angry, but his words sounded more thoughtful than anything else."

"Maybe he is planning a rescue mission! Ha ha!" Kagome squealed, and then laughed at Ayame's skeptical look. "Well, a girl can dream can she?"

"Yeah, well, I am not comforted. Rin is my friend and I want to help her. She is such an innocent person and if she marries Naraku, I am afraid that she will become bitter and angry. Please, Kagome, you need to talk to Inuyasha, see if he can convince Sesshomaru to help."

"Better yet, why don't we plan to get them together? I know Inuyasha is worried about Sesshomaru."

"Why would Inuyasha be worried?"

"Well, they both have dog demon blood and well, for them to keep a sane life they must mate with their soul mate before they reach a certain age. Sesshomaru is nearing that age and he has not even looked at a female, let alone think of mating one of them," glancing at a thoughtful Inuyasha, Kagome smirked. "And if I know my mate well enough, he is thinking the same way I am. The only problem is that he is too stubborn to interfere with Sesshomaru's' love life."

"Well, I hope we can come up with a plan to get Sesshomaru to at least help Rin escape Naraku's hands."

Later that night in Kagome and Inuyasha's bed chambers

"Inu," she whispered, "What do you think Sesshomaru will do about that girl from the train?"

Silence

"Inu, are you awake?" Although Kagome could not see, Inuyasha was thinking of what to respond. Honestly, he had been thinking of it all day and he had no clue as to what the solution might be. Sesshomaru was almost reaching the age where he needed to find a mate or go insane with the loneliness his soul would feel.

Feeling his mate's irritation grow with each second that passed, he sighed. "I don't know. He's already showing signs of weariness; he is even more withdrawn than usual. He doesn't even care when he slips and shows more emotion than what we are more used to seeing in him. I mean, he chased me around the cave. Is that something Sesshomaru would do in his right mind? But just thinking about it makes my heart ache, Kagome." His eyes had softened when he looked at her and his heart gave a painful squeeze. "I don't want to loose him. He is the only family I have left and even if we don't get along most of the time, he and I have always stuck together."

"I know, Inu, and I know that Sesshomaru is acting weird, but can it be that he is just changing and not going crazy."

Her voice full of hopeful wishing did nothing to give peace to his mind, and she knew it.

"Tell you what; we'll come up with a plan to get those two a chance to get to know each other."

R&R please!


End file.
